How to Save a Life
by Carlyn858
Summary: Max's childhood friend, beaten by cancer. How could he ever control these emotions, when the same thing is happening to his daughter?


**Hello! Where have you all been? Been a bit lonely around here, hope to hear from you! Have a new story for you… I hope you like it, yes it's another songfic, but I just love writing them. THis song is called 'How To Save A Life.' It's about a young boy with depression and he loses his friend, this is according to google. I hope you like it, and let me know what songs or ideas you want me to do! I am going to be posting a new story, about Max and 99 coming to NZ, My country! Thanks to Doug for the awesome idea. This story is about Max, when he was younger, and losing his best friend (Like I mentioned in my other story, 'Helpless') To cancer.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

3 months since that day, the day the symptoms came. 2 months 28 days since finding out the diagnoses.

 _Step one, you say we need to talk_

 _He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk_

The Doctors had solemnly told him. Stage 4. Terminal. Death within weeks.

 _He smiles politely back at you_

 _You stare politely right on through_

Why? Why hadn't he noticed?! It was just too late. 1 week after her dismissal from this cruel, cruel world.

 _Some sort of window to your right_

 _As he goes left, and you stay right_

He almost wasn't allowed to go to her funeral. But she was worth the pain.

 _Between the lines of fear and blame_

 _You begin to wonder why you came_

Soon he found himself sitting in a chair beside her coffin, singing softly the voice only her ears were allowed to hear.

 _Where did I go wrong?_

 _I lost a friend_

Why didn't he save her?!

 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_

 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_

There wasn't a dry eye.

 _Had I known how to save a life_

He couldn't have saved her, and he was struggling to keep going.

 _Let him know that you know best_

 _Cause after all, you do know best_

He should've known better, but he knew no different.

 _Try to slip past his defense_

 _Without granting innocence_

She slipped through his fingers, away from his world.

 _Lay down a list of what is wrong_

 _The things you've told him all along_

SHe was his only escape and brace from his poor childhood.

 _And pray to God he hears you_

 _And I pray to God he hears you_

Even though no praying could have saved her.

 _Where did I go wrong?_

 _I lost a friend_

His only friend.

 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_

 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_

If only he knew how.

 _Had I known how to save a life_

He lost his best friend, and it hurt so much!

 _As he begins to raise his voice_

 _You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

He ran out onto the field that gave them so much joy.

 _Drive until you lose the road_

 _Or break with the ones you've followed_

He yelled and screamed at his cruel, cruel, world.

 _He will do one of two things_

 _He will admit to everything_

He sank onto the ground sobbing and sobbing.

 _Or he'll say he's just not the same_

 _And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

Why did it have to be her?!

 _Where did I go wrong?_

 _I lost a friend_

He would have helped her, where did he go wrong!

 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_

 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_

But he didn't and the pain was overwhelming his body.

 _Had I known how to save a life_

It's been 5 years, He was 16 and moving out from his abusive life. He walked into the house next door to say goodbye to his second 'Mother.' It all came rushing back.

 _Where did I go wrong?_

 _I lost a friend_

 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_

 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_

 _Had I known how to save a life_

It's been 6 years. He got a job, right out of college. A bonus baby SPY.

 _How to save a life_

 _How to save a life_

It's been 11 years since she passed, He met and married the most beautiful woman and brilliant spy, 99. But she would always be in his mind.

 _Where did I go wrong?_

 _I lost a friend_

 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_

 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_

 _Had I known how to save a life_

It's been 12 years 99's pregnant.

 _Where did I go wrong?_

 _I lost a friend_

 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_

 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_

 _Had I known how to save a life_

99 and him had twins, he never told her why, but he named his new daughter, Maxine.

 _How to save a life_

Maxine, his childhood friend, until cancer won.

 _How to save a life…_

 **This seriously made me cry, if I do say so myself. I hope you like it, let me know what you think.**


End file.
